


The Badge

by Tulip_the_Literate



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Police, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulip_the_Literate/pseuds/Tulip_the_Literate
Summary: A good man walks away from a corrupt institution, and must now say goodbye to an old friend.
Kudos: 2





	The Badge

“You sure about this, Gadget?”

“Yes, Chief. I am.” The Inspector’s tone was solemn and resolute as he slid the badge across the table.

Chief Quimby sighed, looking down at the little metal thing. He understood what this meant, why his friend needed to do it. Didn’t make it hurt any less.

“What will you do now?” He asked, looking back up.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll land on your feet. You always have.” Quimby said, standing up and extending his hand. “Thank you for everything, Gadget. It’s been a privilege.”

“The privilege was mine, Chief.” The former Inspector said, taking Quimby’s hand and warmly shaking it.

Then, with a final tip of his hat, Gadget turned and left the office.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a controversial subject, but I felt like I needed to write this.  
> Black Lives Matter.


End file.
